g_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Ships
There are some very interesting ships in this game. Commanders You get ships by recruiting commanders with lepton or quark. Commanders: Comes with ranks S,A,B,C,D,E - lowest at E and highest at S. Impacts stars for ATK/DEF, which is presumably a base stat indicator. Elite commanders get better quality special attacks. Special Attacks can be Monomer (single unit), Vertical (column attack), Horizontal (row attack), Cross (row and column attack), or Self. Info will be specified by Name (Role/Rank/ATK/DEF/AST) Andrew (Destroyer/B/4/1/0) Positron Blaster - Horizontal, 66% S-ATK Damage Assar (Striker/E/3/1/0), 1800 Leptons Armor Absorb - Monomer, 100% S-ATK Damage, Reduce Target DEF for 3 rounds Batis (Protector/B/2/4/0) Phaseshift Matrix - Monomer, 100% S-ATK Damage, Increase DEF 10% for 2 rounds Bartholomew (Protector/A/1/6/0) Phaseshift Matrix - Monomer, 100% S-ATK Damage, Increase DEF for 2 rounds Cassandra (Protector/C/2/4/0), 4200 Leptons Phaseshift Matrix - Monomer, 100% S-ATK Damage, Increase DEF 10% for 2 rounds Chuyamer Elite (Protector/B/2/5/0), 1500 Quarks Phaseshift Matrix - Monomer, 100% S-ATK Damage, Increase DEF 10% for 2 rounds, block 12% Cluas Elite (Rover/S/5/4/3) Northern interference - Monomer, destroys target Damon Elite (Ranger/B/3/3/0), 1200 Quarks Plasma Impact - Monomer, 100% S-ATK Damage, Reduces Target ATK for 1 round Du'doria (Destroyer/C/4/1/0) Positron Blast - Horizontal, 66% S-ATK Damage Du'doria Elite (Destroyer/S/5/3/0), Limited Offer, 8000 Quarks Hydrogen Bomb - Monomer, 150% S-ATK Damage, Half accumulator cost Duomilian (Ranger/C/2/2/0), 3000 Leptons Fire Suppression - Monomer, 100% S-ATK Damage Duyal Elite (Protector/C/1/4/0), 300 Quarks Phase Shift Armor - Self, Increase Def by 20% for 2 rounds Emma Elite (Ranger/B/3/3/0), 900 quarks Quantum LOCK - Monomer, 100% S-ATK Damage, Lock (opponent can't attack) for 1 round Gonzalo (Ranger/D/2/2/0), 1200 Leptons Gravity Trap - Monomer, 100% S-ATK Damage, Lock (opponent can't attack) for 1 round Gonzalo Elite (Ranger/A/3/3/0), 20 DNA pieces Hydrogen Bomb - Monomer, 150% S-ATK Damage, Half accumulator cost James Elite (Ranger/A/4/4/0) Plasma Impact - Monomer, 100% S-ATK Damage, Reduces ATK of target for 2 rounds John (Ranger/A/3/3/0) Plasma Impact - Monomer, 100% S-ATK Damage, Reduces ATK of target for 2 rounds Lyon (Protector/E/1/3/0), Free Phase Shift Armor - Self, Increase Def by 20% for 2 rounds Lyon Elite (Protector/A/3/5/0) Phaseshift Matrix - Monomer, 100% S-ATK damage, increase DEF for 2 rounds Lyon Elite (Protector/S/3/7/0), Limited Offer, 3000 Quarks. Phaseshift Matrix - Monomer, 100% S-ATK damage, increase DEF for 2 rounds, 40% block Matthias (Ranger/B/3/2/0) Fire Suppression - Monomer, 100% S-ATK damage O'Neil (Destroyer/E/3/1/0), 600 Leptons Gamma Blast - Monomer, 100% S-ATK damage Raphael Elite (Protector/A/2/6/0) Phaseshift Matrix - Monomer, 100% S-ATK Damage, Increase DEF for 2 rounds Raikkonen (Protector/D/1/3/0), 1800 Leptons Phaseshift Matrix - Monomer, 100% S-ATK damage, Increase DEF by 10% for 2 rounds Richter Elite (Destroyer/B/6/1/0) Positron Blaster - Vertical, 66% S-ATK damage, locks entire row for 1 round ** works. 50% chance, but reported lower in practice. Scarlet (Destroyer/D/3/1/0), 3000 Leptons Positron Blaster - Horizontal, 66% S-ATK damage Scarlet Elite (Destroyer/C/5/1/0), 600 Quarks Positron Blaster - Vertical, 66% S-ATK damage Simon (Striker/B/4/2/0) Photon Missile - Vertical, 99% S-ATK damage Sophietia (Striker/C/3/1/0) Armor Absorb - Monomer, 100% S-ATK damage, reduce target DEF for 3 rounds Sophietia Elite (Rover/A/4/2/3) Electromagnetic Shock - Horizontal, 66% S-ATK, reduce target DEF for 2 rounds Sylver (Striker/E/2/1/0), Free Fire Suppression - Monomer, 100% S-ATK Damage Sylver Elite (Striker/A/4/2/0) Fire Suppression II- Monomer, 150% S-ATK Damage, Half accumulator cost Thaddeus Elite(Striker/B/5/2/0) Quantum LOCK - Monomer, 100% S-ATK Damage, Lock (opponent can't attack) for 1 round Some commanders are limited edition, and can only be obtained from events Stats Primary Stats: *HP - health points. Your ship can't fight when it reaches 0. *Shield - extra HP bar for ships in the protector role. Increases with player level. *ATK - influence damage done with normal attacks *DEF - reduce damage taken from normal attacks *S-ATK - influence damage done with special attacks *S-DEF - reduce damage taken from special attacks *E-ATK - influence damage done with energy attacks *E-DEF - reduce damage taken from energy attacks *AST - potency indicator for Rover's debuff skill. Although all commanders have this stat, only rovers have actual stars. Things to note - 1. E-DEF is only obtainable through tech upgrades and thus there exists very little resistance against E-ATK. 2. Shield is not impacted by the physical shield you equip on your ship. ATM, no known way of increasing shield other than leveling. Perhaps there is a Galactonite for it, but I haven't seen one. Also, the amount of shield is dependent on the ship. For instance, Elite Duyal has more shield than Elite Lyon, even though Elite Lyon is Rank A and Elite Duyal is Rank C. Secondary Stats: *Accumulator - Special attack energy source. Galactonite that gives this increases initial size. note that each accumulator bar notch = 25 pts, so an +25 pts mean you start off with 3 notches and +50 pts mean you start off with a full bar. Possibly impact recharge rate as well. *Block - % chance to block (and counter attack) *Crit - % chance to crit *Crit ATK - critical hit damage % *Speed - The team with the greatest total speed starts the round first *Hit Rate - % chance to hit. Calculation unknown (presumably counters dodge/block/misses). *Penetration - reduce opponent's % chance to block